When she came back
by bs13
Summary: When Yue comes back, what will become of Suki and Sokka? Yuokka, Kataang, Maiko, Ty Ru and Jetzula. (On hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, feel free to give me critiques and stuff! I don't own Avatar: the last airbender.**

"Sokka!" Katara cried." I'm so leaving already!"

"Katara, Suki is my girlfriend, not yours! Why do you want to go to her party? You're not even really friends!" Sokka yelled, fixing his hair in his normal wolftail.

"Toph will be there, so I won't be lonely. Besides, Suki will get mad if you're late."Katara advised.

"Relax, it takes time to look good." Sokka said.

"I'm not going to wait a million years for you to look halfway decent!" katara yelled jokingly.

"Ouch, sis. Hey, is Aang going? Zuko is, with Mai and probably her posse."Sokka said.

"Why are you asking me?" Katara turned red. It was no secret she and Aang liked each other, but they both were really shy around each other as well.

"C'mon Katara, I'm ready." Sokka said.

"Finally!" Katara sighed,annoyed. She and Sokka went to his car and set off for Suki's birthday party.

The party

"Sokka!" Suki hugged her boyfriend. Sokka grinned goofily.

"Happy birthday,Suki." Katara said.

"Thanks!" Suki chirped, giving Katara a warm smile.

"Hey sweetness, let's party."Toph came up to them,dragging Katara away.

"Hey, Katara!" Aang said, emerging from the crowded dance floor with a girl on his heels.

"Oh, hi Aang."Katara said, eyeing the girl.

"Oh,uh-Katara, this is On Ji." Aang said.

"We don't care, twinkletoes. Now where's the cactus juice?" Toph said."Let's go, Katara!"

"Ehm, I don't drink Toph."Katara said.

"Zuko doesn't either."Toph grinned cheekily. On the dance floor, Zuko was dancing and screaming the lyrics to Call Me Maybe. Mai was next to him, her pink face betraying her usual blank look.

"Sokka won't let me."Katara added.

"Sokka won't know."Toph grinned. "Aang, you up?"

"A drink won't hurt, I guess." Aang said slowly.

"Aang, you said we could dance."On Ji pouted.

"Yeah, later."Aang promised. On Ji smiled and headed to find her friends.

"Your girlfriend ain't a drinker?" Toph asked.

"She's not my girlfriend, okay? She asked me to come with her." Katara allowed a smile, feeling relieved Aang didn't like her like that.

"Whatever. Jet! Hook us up!"Toph grinned, making her way to where Jet was serving drinks.

"Toph! I knew it was a matter of time." Jet grinned back."One for you too,Aang?"

"Yeah."Aang said, trying to smile.

"Katara, hey. Since when do you drink?" Jet flashed Katara a smile. Katara blushed. He was as handsome as ever. Jet, besides being the bartender at Suki's party, was Katara's ex boyfriend. Katara had dumped him when he set off fireworks in a school, endangering several people.

"I just want one, please."Katara said quickly.

"Sure thing, beautiful." Jet beamed. Katara blushed. Aang glared. The trio sat down with their drinks.

"This tastes great!"Aang said, taking a long drink.

"Doesn't it?"Toph grinned, draining her own drink. Katara took a few sips, but to her it tasted bitter and gross.

"Katara. Wanna dance?" Zuko slurred, tumbling by her.

"Zuko, you're drunk. Besides, you have a girlfriend."Katara said.

"Zuko, you are beyond drunk. Let's go." Mai came up, tugging his arm.

"Let's go! Cause I'm feeling like I'm running and I'm feeling like I gotta get away get away..."Zuko began to sing.

"Why don't ya drink, Gaga?"Toph asked.

"Gaga?" Aang asked.

"She's got a wicked poker face."Toph grinned.

"I'm driving." Mai shrugged, dragging Zuko away.

"Whoo! Let's get another drink!" Aang left.

"Right behind ya, airhead!" Toph followed.

"Five dollars they'll get drunk."Yue emerged from the crowd.

"Yue!" Katara shrieked, hugging her friend. Yue had moved to Alaska, and she and Sokka had broken up because of that."What are you doing here?"

"Your dad told me you were here. So I came. Where's Sokka?" Yue asked.

"Ehm, who cares,really? Have a drink! Party!" Katara said nervously.

"You don't drink or party, Katara. What's up?" Yue said.

"Katara, Jet said you were drinking! If dad..." Sokka trailed off. "Yue?"

"Sokka!" Yue flung her arms around him." I missed you."

"I missed you too."Sokka said softly, brushing a hair out of her face.

"What's going on here?" a familiar feminine voice said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Suki! Hey."Sokka said nervously.

"Who's she?" Suki crossed her arms.

"Just a friend." Sokka said quickly.

"Hi, I'm Yue. Who are you?" Yue smiled at Suki.

"Oh, so Sokka never told you who I was?"Suki gave him a look.

"She was in Alaska!" Sokka protested.

"So tell her about me now." Suki said.

"Yue, this is Suki." After a look from Suki, he added,"...my girlfriend."

"Don't be bashful, Sokka! I didn't expect you to wait for me or anything." Yue said with a sad smile.

"I know,but..."Sokka trailed off.

"So she's your old girlfriend."Suki said.

"Yes, okay?" Sokka said.

"Okay. Let's go." Suki smiled, dragging Sokka away.

"She seems nice." Yue smiled.

"Yeah." Katara said." You okay?"

"Totally! What's that about a drink and partying?" Yue smiled. Katara let out a relieved grin and took her broken hearted friend to Jet.

"Katara! Whazzup babe?" Aang slurred, falling to her feet.

"Um Aang, aren't you driving home?" Katara said, wrinkling her nose at the smell of alcohol.

"I love you red solo cup!" Toph screamed from the dance floor.

" Yup, you owe me five bucks." Yue said.

"I never bet you."Katara said, smiling as she took a single sip from the cup she was holding. Yue smiled back.

"Katara,after girls now? Aang and Jet weren't enough?" a familiar icy voice said.

"Why are you here, Azula?" Katara said, her happy face clouding over.

"Mai called. She needed me to drive her and Zuko. Apparently he sold his car in his drunken state." Azula said.

"Ooh, there's Haru! Azula, I'll be back!" Azula's friend Ty Lee bounded away.

"Heeeeyyy."Toph came up. "Didja hear bout Aang? He got STDs!" Then she passed out.

"I will rape you and give you chlamydia!" Aang was telling Jin, who looked scared.

"Don't touch my girl, you rapist!" Zuko yelled."I will shoot you with fire!"

He shot his arms forward.(Yeah, they can't bend)

"Zuko, I'm your girlfriend!" Mai snapped.

"Wanna bear my children?" Aang asked Mai, stumbling as he staggered next to her.

"Get away, you fiend!" Zuko tried to shoot fire again.

"Marry me Justin Bieber!" Toph yelled, clinging onto Haru while an annoyed Ty Lee looked on.

"You know, we should just go to my house." Katara told Yue.

"You got a point, Katara." Yue giggled. So with Aang and Toph in tow, they left.

"So how come you're back?" Katara asked.

"Dad got transferred. I was so happy."Yue sighed. Aang and Toph were both asleep, their drinks effect wearing off.

"Now, tell me. Are you really okay?" Katara asked, her blue eyes filled with concern.

"I guess it kinda hurts." Yue admitted. "But it's great he moved on. He deserves a good girl, and Suki seems great."

" Well, I guess it's okay you both are still friends even though you moved on."Katara said.

"Katara? Is it okay if I confide in you?" Yue said hesitantly.

"Sure." Katara replied.

"You can't tell Sokka." Yue warned.

"Okay, now I'm intrigued. What?" Katara asked.

"I never moved on." Yue said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

**please review if you can, I want to do a songfic too if you have requests just tell me.**

"Really? Oh my gosh Yue, I didn't know." Katara said softly as well.

"I know, it's embarrassing. He's moved on, why haven't I?" Yue groaned.

"Maybe because you love him." Katara said.

"That's true." Yue said softly.

" Wait, that's true?" Katara gasped."You love my brother? We have to tell him!"

"No, Katara! You promised! Besides, he has Suki." Yue said sadly.

" Hey, guys." Sokka came in." Why are Toph and Aang on our couch, asleep?"

"Hi, Sokka." Yue said."They were drunk."

"Why'd you leave? It's Suki's birthday!" Katara cried.

"She got drunk and was flirting with Jet. So I left." Sokka shrugged.

" You didn't break up with her, right?"Yue said.

"Nah, she's drunk. She knows how flirty I get when I'm drunk."Sokka laughed.

"I know. You were flirting with Toph, and I was the one who had to tend to your wounds." Katara smiled.

"I know, right? The one night she doesn't get drunk."Sokka sighed."So, Yue, what's new? I missed you, but you just left me with my drunk girlfriend and the annoying bartender."

"Well, I'm staying here for good." Yue said.

"Yeah! "Sokka cheered. Yue blushed.

"And I gotta say, I look forward to meeting you guys' friends and stuff." Yue said.

"Whoa, what happened?"Aang groaned.

"Hey look here,sugar queen! I didn't ask you to..." Toph got up and trailed off. "Who's with you?"

"I'm Yue."Yue beamed, holding out her hand.

"I'm Toph, please don't tell me you're holding out your hand to me." Toph said.

Yue took notice of her milky eyes.

"Oh. Sorry." she said, embarrassed.

"And I'm Aang." Aang said. "Sokka's friend." He gazed at Katara.

"Oh, you're dating Katara."Yue said.

"No!" Aang and Katara yelled at the same time.

"It seems like they are,huh?" Toph said.

"Ehm, I'll introduce you later to some other people." Katara said quickly,ignoring her comment.

"Cool."Yue said happily.

"Hey, we should all go do something."Aang said.

"Yeah! I heard a local band is playing at the café. Want to go?"Sokka asked the girls.

"Why not? We can invite Zuko and Mai. Ty Lee can come too, she's fun." Katara said.

"I don't know, where Mai and Ty Lee are, Azula is."Aang shivered.

"And Suki will come, right Sokka?" Yue asked.

"Yeah, sure."Sokka said.

"So when are we doing this?" Toph asked.

"The band doesn't come till tomorrow. Want to go then?" Sokka said.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun Sokka." Yue smiled.

"Why do you want Suki there?" Katara whispered to Yue.

"My coming should not affect Sokka's girlfriend in any way." Yue insisted.

"Okay, but I know he likes you."Katara said.

"He doesn't, Katara. Okay?"Yue said, even though her heart begged to differ.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last airbender. Wish I did,though.**

**Thanks to LifetimesWorth and raddaraddaradda2 for favoriting my story, if you want to leave suggestions just tell me. Thanks to Hs Ivr and raddaraddaradda2 for following, you're the best guys, review if you have suggestions and stuff.**

"Mai, Sokka invited us to the café. Want to go?" Zuko said.

"That interests me why?" Mai sighed.

"They're my friends, don't you want to spend more time with them? You never do." Zuko pointed out.

"Right, I wonder why." Mai rolled her eyes.

"Ty Lee and Haru are going." Zuko said."if that changes your mind."

"Well, if Haru's going I might swing by." Mai said jokingly, allowing a small smile. Zuko smiled back.

"You should smile more often." Zuko said.

"Oh gag me. Jet and I will go to your get together, don't worry." Azula strode into the room.

"Azula, you weren't invited." Zuko snapped, his happy face gone hard.

" Oh, I assumed I was, since I drove you home yesterday. You owe me, you know." Azula sneered.

"You took my car? Azula, give me my keys."Zuko said.

"Um, Zuko?" Mai said.

"Yeah?" Zuko faced her.

"You ,uh, sold your car last night." Mai said.

"Oh." Zuko went quiet." You know, I shouldn't drink."

"You shouldn't." Mai agreed, smiling again.

"You're weirdly happy with Zuzu, Mai. I think he's a bad influence." Azula grinned coldly. Mai kept silent, her smile turning to stone.

" Whatever. Don't bring Jet, Azula. You can come, but you can't sit with us. Jet's Katara' s ex boyfriend." Zuko said.

"Oh, Zuzu. Since when do I follow your orders?" Azula said, grinning her icy smile.

Later...

"Zuko! Mai!" Ty Lee raced over to them, hugging them tightly.

"Hey, Ty." Mai said cooly. Outside the café, Jet was with Azula.

" You sure you want to go?" Jet asked his girlfriend. " You don't like your brother a lot."

"I like making him suffer, so I'm good." Azula smiled.

"One of the many things I love about you." Jet said, kissing her.

"That was just an excuse to kiss me." Azula said, feeling herself blush.

"Let's go party." Jet said smoothly, taking her hand and leading her inside.

"Azula!" Zuko spotted them immediately.

"It's cool, she's with me."Jet said.

" No one invited you, Jet." Aang snapped, seeing how Katara blushed at his presence.

"Happy go lucky sure seems twisted. Yeah, Toph invited me." Jet smiled smugly.

" Jet's cool." Toph said, bumping his fist.

"Why is she here?" Suki whispered to Katara.

"Haven't you heard? They're dating." Song, one of their other friends, said.

"Oh." Katara thought she'd feel sad, but she felt the same...unless she looked at Aang. Then her stomach went crazy. Did she like Aang?

"So, Alaska girl."Suki said."How long you've known Sokka?"

"Suki, calm down." Sokka insisted.

"I'm just starting a conversation,Sokka." Suki left to order something to drink.

"Sorry, she's down, I guess." Sokka apologized.

"It's okay, really. I'm glad I met everyone." Yue smiled.

" Well, Yue, it was great meeting you. Say hi anytime, we'll say hi back." Haru said, his arm around Ty Lee's waist.

"You and Sokka make a cute couple." Ty Lee smiled. She and Haru left, kissing as they went.

"We're not a couple!" Yue called after them.

"Guys, you'll never guess." Toph said. " There's a party next week at Chan's, and guess who is gonna be the DJ?"

"That's great, Toph! You're an awesome DJ." Sokka said.

"First Suki, then Alaska girl, now Toph? My my, that's a lot of girls." Azula grinned.

"Yeah, I wish I got that many." Jet joked. Azula smacked his arm.

"Can we go?" Aang asked Toph.

"Yeah, why not? Bring Yue and Suki, , you'll go?" Toph asked.

Zuko hesitated. He and Chan had a history.

"Why not." he said at last, and even Mai smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender. Thanks to anyone who reads my story, tell me if I need to change anything. Also, I don't own Ciara's song"Promise".**

"Why'd you let me come? I feel like a loser." Sokka grumbled to Toph.

"To these rich kids you are one. Stop complaining and go dance." Toph said, her pale fingers flying over the DJ table. Sokka scanned the room for Suki. She still wasn't here. He spotted Yue, sitting by herself while Katara and Aang were doing some fancy dance while everyone watched. He slowly started to her, but not before Roun-Jian got in the way.

"Hey there. Do I know you?" Roun-Jian flipped his hair.

" Um, I'm Yue."Yue said politely, but this guy seemed like the pretty boy type she couldn't stand.

"Well I'm Roun-Jian. You can call me your dream come true." Ruon-Jian grinned.

"Hey, Yue!" Sokka quickly interfered."How about a dance?" Yue's face lit up.

"I'd love to." She grabbed Sokka's hand, ignoring Ruon-Jian's complains of how "I saw her first,dude!".

"Promise" by Ciara was playing. Sokka placed his arms around Yue. Yue had never really danced with Sokka. She felt safe in his arms. Sokka felt nervous. He'd danced several times with Suki, so why was he so worried that his dance with Yue needed to be perfect? She's a friend, his mind chanted. Only a friend.

"Thanks, Sokka." Yue smiled.

"It's okay." Sokka said. She had such a beautiful smile...

"It's been so good to see you, Sokka. I-I really missed you." Yue wanted to confess her feelings then and there.

"It's been great you're here too." Sokka gazed into her light blue eyes.

"Sokka..I really, uh, what I'm trying to say is I really.."Yue was cut off.

"Sokka!" A furious Suki yelled.

"Suki!" Sokka let go of Yue."I'm glad you're finally here!"

"Oh, if you were upset before, why where you dancing with her!"Suki spat out the word "her" like it was poisonous.

"Her name is Yue. Suki, you don't trust me or something?"Sokka said. Suki went silent. Her angry face went calm.

"I'm sorry, Sokka. I just don't want to lose you." Suki said.

"You won't." Sokka kissed her. Yue felt as though an icicle was thrust through her heart. She had really thought she had a chance...

"Yue, I think Suki and I will go talk. You'll be okay?" Sokka said.

"Totally." was Yue's answer. She didn't want him to go, but... She was not here to steal Suki's boyfriend. She was here to have fun.

"Hey!"a winded Katara came up to her."Aang and I were dancing so many songs."

"Yeah, I noticed." Yue laughed as Katara gulped down a water. "Are you guys official?"

"I don't know. Hopefully." Katara blushed." So how's your pursuit of my brother going?"

"I'm not after Sokka, Katara. He loves Suki. Not me. I'm not trying to break up a couple,okay?"

"Okay, what if you date him after they break up?" Katara asked.

" They're not going to break up." Yue said.

"Yet." Katara's blue eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Don't try to make Sokka leave Suki, Katara!" Yue cried. She really didn't want to steal someone's boyfriend. It just wasn't her.

"Toph's a mastermind, my friend. We'll think of something." Katara said, sounding very unlike herself.

"Don't, Katara. Be happy he's with someone. I'll just have to..." Yue winced, gazing at Sokka dancing with Suki."...move on."

**I know it's short, but I'm stuck. Btw, I hardly write fluff so mine is not any good. Just a warning. Also, if someone wants a specific ship story, just tell me. I can probably do it. Even...sigh!...Zutara if someone wants it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last airbender. Thanks to CurlyNai for following, thanks again to everyone I thanked before.**

"Yue, right?" Toph said as Yue stood by the DJ table, watching Katara and Aang hit it off.

"Yeah. You're Toph?" Yue said.

"Let me tell you something, Yue. Sokka's a nice guy, but there's a reason he's called Meathead. Yeah, he loves meat, but he's an idiot. He won't pick up that you like him unless you tell him." Toph said. "I know the feeling."

"You like Sokka? Toph, I'm sorry, really..."Yue was cut off(Poor Yue, it always happens to her).

"Liked, actually. Suki is nice, but I can tell Sokka's smitten with you."Toph said.

" So? I'm not after him." Yue insisted.

"Okaaaaay."Toph grinned cheekily."I guess it won't matter if I tell you he likes you.."

" What? I mean, I don't care. He has a girlfriend." Yue said.

"His heartbeat races when he's with ya. It's sickening." Toph said.

"Well, what can I do? I can't make him leave Suki. She's nice, and ..." Yue was interrupted yet again by Toph's loud laugh.

"She is not nice. At least, not to him. She's been seeing Chan for a while now. I would say, but I'm no squealer. All's fair in love and war." Toph said.

"Still." Yue insisted." Unless Sokka leaves her, I won't tell him how I feel."

"Until then, huh? It's doable." Toph grinned.

"No! Don't do anything to help it along." Yue insisted.

"You're one strange girl, Yue." Toph laughed, and those were the last words they exchanged.

In the meantime, Aang and Katara were by the bar, drinks in hand but not really drinking.

"So Katara, I've been wondering if you'd like to go out sometime."Aang said.

"Or we could skip it all and you'll be my boyfriend." Katara said, feeling bold.(Or was it the alcohol she drank?)

"That sounds good." Aang leaned towards her...

"Get a room!" Jet yelled, before snatching a kiss from Azula.

"Hypocrite!" Katara yelled.

"Yo, she called me a hippo!" Jet said, causing several people to laugh and Azula to slap his arm, embarrassed.

"Want to keep dancing?"Aang offered.

"Nah." Katara blushed." I'd rather just be with you." Aang blushed, and his and Katara's fingers wound themselves together.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Chan demanded to Zuko.

"Look it's loser boy!" Roun-Jian yelled."And his lovely girl." He shot a wink at Mai.

"Hey, don't flirt with my girlfriend!"Zuko yelled.

"Zuko, don't start this."Mai hissed.

"Who said you could come? This party has only the cool crowd!" Chan yelled.

"Oh yeah? Then why's Sokka here?" Zuko demanded.

"HEY!"Sokka yelled.

"I invited him, Chan." Toph called." It's okay."

"Hmph. Well if you're with her, I guess it's okay. But if you touch anything again I'll pound your face!" Chan snarled, then left with Roun-Jian at his heels.

"So, old friend?" Sokka asked. Zuko glared.

******Yup, Tokka moment. Sorry shippers, it won't be happening. But if anyone does want a Tokka story, I honestly won't mind.(at least, not that much) Review if you can, thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Avatar the last airbender. Or else it would have a lot more seasons.**

"My head hurts." Katara groaned when she woke up the next morning.

"Drank too much Sweetness." Toph laughed.

"Toph? Why are you here?" Katara said.

"Snoozles let me in. Your friend's here too." Toph said.

"Aang?" Katara asked eagerly.

" No, Yue." Toph gave her a strange look.

"Aang and I are official now!" Katara told her friend.

"Ugh. Tell someone who cares, Sugar Queen." Toph wrinkled her nose.

"Wait, Yue and Sokka are together?" Katara cried. "Thats great!"

"So, you have fun yesterday?" Sokka asked.

"Oh, yeah." Yue said.

"Look, Yue, I talked to Toph and she,uh, said that she thought we liked each other. I just wanted to,uh..." Yue cut him off.

"She's right, Sokka. I do like you." Yue blurted.

"Yue, I..I'm with Suki. I'm sorry, but.." Sokka trailed off.

"Suki's cheating on you with Chan!" Yue blurted.

"How can you say that?" Sokka cried."Making up rumors is shallow, Yue!"

"I'm not making it up!" Yue felt like an idiot. She had told Katara and Toph not to say anything when it had been her to ruin everything.

"Whatever. I have to go." Sokka left. Yue sighed. She didn't blame him to race off.

"I can't believe her." Sokka fumed as he walked down the street towards Suki's house. Sokka liked Yue, honestly he did, but he was not the type of guy who cheated. Besides, Suki was a great girl and she deserved a chance.

"I'll call her first." Sokka decided. He dialed her number.

"Yo." a guy's voice? Did I hit the wrong number?

"Um, I think I..." Sokka stopped. There was another voice.

"Chan, get over here!" the tone was flirty but the voice was familiar.

"Suki?" Sokka cried.

"Who's that?" Suki took the phone.

"It's me. Your boyfriend?" Sokka said, angry.

"Oh, Sokka. I meant to tell you, I don't think we'll work out." Suki said.

"Whatever, okay? You think Chan's better then me. Well you two deserve each other." Sokka hung up, tears clouding his blue eyes. Yue was right, and he accused her of making everything up. He couldn't face her. Luckily he was by Zuko's house. Azula answered the door.

"It's just you, peasant." She said in disgust, then slammed the door. A minute later, Zuko answered.

"Sorry. She's expecting Jet." He said."What do you need?"

"Suki broke up with me. And was cheating on me with Chan when we were dating! And Yue told me and I didn't believe her. Now I messed up with Yue and I'll probably die alone!" Sokka cried.

"That's rough buddy." was Zuko's response.

"I know." Sokka sighed.

******Sorry Suki fans, I made her seem kind of promiscuous. Don't worry, I know she's not that girl. Review please! It really means a lot! And I know it's short,but I have no idea what to do next. Vote if you can: Sokka and Yue make up or Yue starts dating Hahn.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last airbender and I never will. Sorry for the late update, but I was working on my other fanfictions.**

"Where's Yue?" Sokka burst into the house. Katara glanced up, alarmed. Toph and Aang where there. Sokka paused and glanced at Katara's hand, which was holding Aang's, but decided to ignore it.

"She left.."Katara said softly, not wanting to continue.

"She had a date. Said she'd come later. Yeah, and to tell you sorry." Toph said, swigging from a bottle of water.

"I'm the one who should say sorry!" Sokka cried.

"What happened?" Aang asked, his grey eyes sincere.

"Yue told me Suki was seeing Chan."Sokka said. Toph lifted her brows at this.

"And I got mad at her...but it was true." Sokka hung his head.

"Sorry Snoozles, she's over you." Toph said.

"Toph!" Katara scolded.

"It's okay. Where is she?" Sokka asked.

"Her house. But Sokka..." Katara began. Sokka ignored her, bolting out the door. He raced over and knocked. The door fell open.

"Yue!" he yelled.

"Sokka?" Yue glanced at him. She was on the couch, a guy's arm around her.

"Who's the kid?"The boy scoffed.

"Who are you?" Sokka snapped.

"Hahn, this is my friend Sokka. Sokka, this is Hahn." Yue said.

"Her boyfriend." Hahn said smugly. Yue lowered her eyes. Sokka's face fell.

"Cool. Yue, can I..talk to you?"Sokka said.

"Don't, Sokka. I'm sorry. You don't need to apologize." Yue said.

"But I do! Yue, you were right. Suki was cheating on me. I get it,you were looking out for me. But I foolishly thought you were jealous..." Sokka sighed."Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I do, Sokka!" Yue laughed.

"Well, you should be on your way now." Hahn said. "Yue and I are busy." Yue lowered her eyes again. Hahn kissed her. Sokka felt like his heart was torn in half. No, like it was thrown in a shredder!

"Yeah. Bye." Sokka left, not bothering to look back. If he had, maybe he had noticed when Yue pulled away and mouthed,I love you to Sokka's disappearing back.

**Yeah, it's short. Lately that's how they've been. Please review! I really need opinions. Thanks to anyone who reads, and thanks Guest who reviewed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Avatar the last airbender. **

"I lost her." Sokka's voice was sad. Katara looked up.

"I tried to tell you, Sokka."Katara said."Hahn is the son of her dad's friend. She can't leave him."

"I should have waited for her. Or tried a long distance relationship. I'm an idiot!" Sokka yelled.

"You can't change anything, Sokka!"Katara yelled back."Give it up. Move on. She liked you, but you only saw her as a consolation prize."

"Thats's a lie!"Sokka cried."Maybe it took Suki cheating on me, but I never really realized how much I loved Yue!"

"You love Yue." Katara said softly.

"Maybe I do."Sokka sulked.

"And she loves you. Oh Sokka, you have to do something!"Katara gasped.

"Now you support me."Sokka grumbled."But how can I compete with Han?"

"I dunno. Get a guy's opinion."Katara said.

"Someone who's arrogant but cool."Sokka said aloud."Like Jet!"

"Or Zuko."Katara suggested.

"No, Jet it is."Sokka dashed outside again, this time to Jet's house.

"Jet!"He yelled, pounding on the door.

"What?"he said, opening the door. An annoyed Azula stood behind him.

"I need advice."Sokka said."I need to be cool. To be better than Hahn."

"He took your girl, huh?"Jet nodded."I know the feeling, when Aang..." Azula glared at him."I mean, it must suck."

"Well?"Sokka looked hopefully at him.

"Well, you got to be aloof. Like you don't care."Jet suggested.

"That's it? I could've thought of that!"Sokka said.

"Then shape your eyebrows. Girls love it."Jet wiggled his eyebrows, wrapping his arm around Azula.

"Whatever, Jet."Azula giggled.

"You two are weird."Sokka sighed."I'll be going now."

"Consider it,bro:it's a chick magnet!"Jet called after ignored that, gazing in direction of Yue's house.

"I'll win you back,Yue."Sokka promised.

**It is really short, I know, and I haven't updated in forever. I AM SO, SO SORRY! I've been busy with my other fanfictions and I neglected this one. I am sooooo sorry! I will try harder, and for people reading He hooked her heart, my other story, the next chapter is in progress.**


End file.
